Unreal Sentiments
by Crystalline Tear
Summary: She was a persocom... she cannot love. A relationship such as that between a human and herself were unreal... yet, not impossible. SxS
1. Run Away

Hello, I am Marigold Sunlight, but you may call me Mari-chan if you wanna. Maybe I might change my pen name to something else. I dunno, your choice. -Grins- Anyway, yes, I am still writing my fic **Secrets To Hide**... I love that fic too much to stop from finishing it! This fic is loosely based on Chobits. (The whole Sakura'sa persocom thing. And the beginning is a little similar to the show's.) But it's **very** loosely based on it... and for the people who are waiting for **Secrets To Hide**'s important Chapter VII, I have some of it done, so I'll be updating that one soon!

**Unreal Sentiments**

**-Run Away-

* * *

**

Away...

Most intense jade green colors eyes of completely hollow emotion. No emotion actually. Unfocused black pupils, eyes half-closed, a soothing relaxing look spread over. Shaped in the delicate face in almond, long earthy lashes. A color of soft, light caramel. Smooth. Long bangs, following long and soft locks the color of amber, cascading down the feminine shoulders, stopping at her slim waist. Silkiness as the air passed through. She emitted radiance and beauty. But her eyes emitted emptiness. A hollow, empty shell. Full lips, cherry pink, straight lined. Her slim figure clothed in black. A curve-hugging, in some way costume, showing her fit stomach in a teasing, yet tantalizing way. Her knee-length boots would make a crackling sound against the concrete if she made a step. Her long left arm hidden in the costume, yet the right sleeveless, bearing a tattoo. Or not. A cherry blossom petal. Just a single petal. So small, yet not knowing it was so significant in a way. Her head angled down, eyes glittering in normal moisture as her bangs covered it. A look of shame, though in her eyes she did not show a thing... she was a persocom.

"She's not a good one, I'm afraid. This one will have to be de-programmed. We cannot trust who she meets if they come across such an advanced system... I want you to de-program her and throw her in the nearest, most discreet place you can find." Boredom. A monotonous voice whispered. She looked up to meet grey eyes. Short ebony lashes, round-shaped. Her mind calculated its body temperature. Thirty-seven and four tenths Celsius. The number came flooding through her mind in a second. She blinked her eyes once.

A plug. A plug was waved at her face... if you'd call it a her. She felt her body tense at its high watt capacity. She could see the periwinkle-blue electricity sparks. It hadn't even touched her skin... again, if you would call it skin, but sent an uncomfortable spark of knowledge through her. She was being punished. She read what she wasn't supposed to. Her mind was too intelligent for them to handle... her creator to handle. She didn't know that she wasn't supposed to read of the manner in which persocoms are used. Her lips opened slightly, yet the voice box made inside her throat did not emit a sound. It was funny to her. She was made a voice box, yet every time she opened her lips to utter a noise, it would not respond. Humans were too complex, she realized. Were you supposed to force oxygen out? She slowly made her eyelids close. Worth a try.

Before she could, however, an electricity spark went through her. She forcefully forced oxygen out of her throat. It made a strange, strangled noise. What was it called? Gasping, she reminded herself, something humans did to show that they were in pain, or surprise. Her eyes shot open. Her pupils started to disappear. Jade green became foggier. Endless passes of numbers and letters, all into a code, passed right through her eyes. She forced more air out. She was forgetting to do everything. She could not even count. What was happening to her? She didn't know how to explain. She realized, however, that a plug was connected to her lower back. She slowly started to respond, moving her body as if in struggle. She was forgetting. Two multiplied by twelve... was one? She didn't know even simple multiplication problems. A memory loss... maybe a virus? She didn't know what was going on. She lost response of her arms and legs. Her eyes started to close. Her voice box started to respond, but only made something humans called a whimper... a weak one at that. Her fingers twitched at the electricity that still passed through to her. Something sharp and strong made her clench her teeth and make a movement and sound humans called a wince. Was this pain? That feeling humans spoke so ill of? Why was she experiencing it? She was a persocom after all.

"I told you, persocoms like this one will not help our sales. It will only simply make persocoms more aware of their use and anger them, ending our rule over them. Seriously, do you want that?" One voice scolded another. Another voice made a startled whimper. "Good, now get rid of her. Think about it." The first voice said again "Make sure she's completely de-programmed, so she will not run away." Run away... that seemed like nice words to her. She wondered if they were good. She slowly closed her eyes. She forced more air out of her throat and forced her voice box into sounding the words. Her voice was weak, and so was her pattern. Before her pattern stopped, while she felt being what humans called carried, her mouth sounded out the words:

"R-Runn... Aw-way..."

Her voice was not robotic in any way. It seemed almost... human. Voice so soft, not audible enough, yet her advanced hearing could catch it. What did run away mean? Was it something bad? She didn't know. Her eyes slightly opened to see that man who waved the plug at her face and caused her the pain. His eyes snapped to hers. He looked startled. Her jade orbs were no longer had its intense hue. Her eyes were a deep onyx, small numbers and letters briefly passing by every two seconds. She was confused, her memory fogging, losing knowledge rapidly every passing second. She once again felt sharp electricity passing through her lower back, her eyes remained unmoved. Numbers came by slower and slower, until she could no longer have body responses... or mind. She slowly but surely shut down, not knowing the cause of the action.

She was de-programmed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!"

Rain came pouring down in a fast pace. He placed his hood hastly over his head, then hurriedly placing his hands to his pockets. His nails digging in and out on the denim as a simple act of boredom. Breath coming out in long, soft, hot pants. Exotic eyes of illuminating twin garnets made a slight movement and focused downcast at the floor, raising his shoulders and lowering them once again. Vibrant complexion, features showing a boyish charm and carelessness about him. True, matching his dishevelled hair of dark-brown. His bangs covered his eyes halfway through, now wet, forming the contours of his forehead, touching against his dark eyebrows. His eyes seemed a mixture between vivid ruby and onyx. A sigh emmited from his throat into the still air weighted by rain. The harsh drops of water drummed on his body, the sky a deep grey, with even deeper grey clouds covering its usual beauty.

"Damn it! Why in the name of Weiner Shnitzel would it rain at this time? Kami-sama, do you really hate me?" He asked desperately, looking up at the sky as a way to add more effect. Suddenly it thundered, a periwinkle spark of electricity passing through the sky, splitting it in half. His eyes widened. "O-Okay?... So you do hate me." He ended, his expression showing puzzlement and in some way a little fear.

Looking toward the floor once more, he continued walking home from his work. Grinding his teeth at the unhelpful and unencouraging 'answer' he earned, he grumbled something that sounded like: God, I'm so unlucky. True, he was a little down on his luck. No money in his pockets at all. Not even back at his apartment. He didn't know if it was either because he was a very unlucky person, or he was being punished for something he didn't know he did. "God, it'd be so good to live back in China." He replied. The Chinese boy walked along the dark street. Suffering a little from boredom, frustration, and fatigue, he lethargically continued at a snail's pace. A car came wheezing by, smearing his clothes with a mixture of mud and water. He growled as the car passed by. "Asshole!" He yelled out.

Before the car left, the driver briefly stuck her head out of her window and replied with a very friendly hand gesture. Growling, he turned around, deciding to go through the alley so he wouldn't be as dirty as he did before. Though he was walking, however, he found something interesting. It was long, and had fingers... it was an arm. Confused, he crept closer to the arm. What did it mean? The sound of the pounding rain strummed in his ears, yet he ignored. His curiosity was much stronger. Looking in even closer, he noticed the arm was connected to something else, but that something else was hidden under heaps of the large black garbage bags. He threw them aside. What was connected to the arm was something he could not believe. It was a girl... limp dead. He screamed.

"Wha? Oh Kami-sama! Ahh!" He constantly replied, his eyes wide as saucers. Every second he stole a glance and started to scream again. Then, something caught his eye. He rolled her body over to the side, and his eyes focused on her lower back. He saw that there was a small, transparent-like port. His eyes became thoughtful again. "Where have I seen this before..." Then his eyes widened again, now with realization. "She's a persocom..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Soon the thought dawned to him. She was a persocom. In the trash. Who seemed in good condition. He suddenly grinned. Why not take her? She seemed to not be broken. He finally decided to at least just check if she was broken and if she was he'd put her back in the trash. He gently picked the limp body up. She felt strangely light for him, then a second later all her weight came down on him. Luckily his apartment was not far away. He first closed his eyes in a wince, but then opened them again and slowly made his way to his apartment, carrying the shut-down persocom in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came to the living room, dressed casually. He showered and had decided to clean the persocom a little. It was uncomfortable for him, though he did remind himself it was only a persocom. As he unzipped the zipper of her boots, he came to pay attention to her features. He had to admit, she was rather pretty. Especially from the angle in which he stood from her. Her long auburn locks fell over her face as her eyes were closed with an unknown peace. His hand reached out to her cheek. Her skin was feathery-soft. How could they make things like this so... human-like? Maybe even perfectly? His eyes trailed down to her body. Heat rushed to his cheeks as his face colored. She had a slim, sexy figure. He shook his head and unzipped the other boot, afraid to look at her body again. What else would you expect from an eighteen-year-old virgin?

He carried her body to the bathroom, where the tub filled with warm water stood. He placed her to sit in the toilet, and his hands reached out to her back so he could unzip the costume. That was uncomfortable to him, since she was facing him, so he would have to move closer and look over her right shoulder to see what he was doing. She is only a persocom, he reminded himself, but still... she was a girl. No matter what, she was still a girl. He quickly unzipped her costume and hastily placed her naked body into the tub. Luckily the tub hid her body, except for her head. He sighed and started to wash her. Using a sponge, he wiped her face of the stains of mud she earned from being under the heaps of trash. Unknown to him, a small smile spread over his lips. He always wanted to have a persocom of his own. Envy would spread over him whenever someone from his work would get one, and he always hope to finally get one of his own. He rubbed the silvery-white shampoo onto her hair, watching it sud up in bubbles. His soapy hand placed his index lightly in her chin, placing it up. His face colored once more. She was pretty. She really was. She gave off innocence. Pure childish innocence. Yet there was something about her... something about her that canceled out the innocent appearance and made her look like a seductress. "Wow... they really worked good on her." He mumbled.

After washing her he dried her with an extra towel and dressed her in one of his looser button-up shirts. The red shirt reached down to her knees. He smiled and combed her hair. The least he could do was make her look somewhat nice. He himself felt stupid as he treated her as a human being. She was only a persocom. She couldn't feel pain. But absent-mindedly he continued to comb her hair, gently picking up the strand if it had a knot, something to do to feel less pain. When he was done he fumbled around his room and found a plug. He connected that plug to her lower back, the other side to his television. The screen turned black for a second, but then turned a lighter shade of black and codes jumbled around on the screen, but then there was none. One. Two. Three. Four. Five seconds, and the screen remained the same. He sighed, placing his head to his hands. She was broken after all. Sadly he put away the plug. There was no system on her. She can't move, speak, hear, or even think without one. With no hope, he turned on the button behind her ankle, and then leaned his head on the couch, closing his eyes. He was going to have to throw her out later.

Suddenly, a soft whirring sound reached his ears. His eyes snapped open to it. What was happening? Slowly the persocom's eyes opened, the deep onyx color showing. Only a few codes ran through, when her eyes turned to the most vibrant green he had ever seen. The uncertain Chinese boy stood still, afraid of what to do. She looked to him, her eyes unfocused, and crawled to him. Closer and closer. Her hands were on his legs to support herself up. She looked at him. That glittering, limpid pair of dark mahogany orbs. He stared back at the confused eyes of untroubled jade. He started to smile. She paid close attention to the movement of his lips. How his face changed. With her hearing she could hear his heart beat. She felt comfortable with the constant thumps in an even pace. What was he doing with his lips? Whatever it was, it was nice. She slowly tried to curve her lips herself, flashing a shy smile.

* * *

**-TBC-**

That means To Be Continued, if you did not know. -Smiles- So there you have it. Yeah, I know I haven't used any names at all, but there is a reason why, okay? Please tell me your opinions on it! This is the first time I write a fanfic based on something else...

Bye-bye!


	2. Home

Hey! Honestly, this is not one of my best chapters. Well, I had writer's block, but I'm pretty sure this chapter is pretty good. -Smiles apologetically- Sorry for taking so long! I had writer's block, as it is said above. I will update Secrets To Hide soon too, so watch that space. Well, I might as well let you enjoy this chapter. -Grins-

Now, do you really expect me to put the disclaimer up, after already doing endless times with other fics? Everyone knows I don't own it...

**Unreal Sentiments**

**-Home-**

* * *

He stared wondrously at the creation before him. He had a persocom. He, Xiao Lang, Syaoran Li, had a persocom of his very own. Suddenly he realized the position they were in. She was close, their foreheads touching. Her bare legs rubbing against his own as she was on his lap. He blushed. Looking slightly down, he noticed that by that angle he could see her... He slowly placed his hands on her small shoulders and pushed her back, but very slowly and gently, so she would not be leaning toward him. His blush had deepened. She looked at him, confusion written on her face. His face had gotten red in color. She could feel the rise in the heat of his face touch against the sensitive skin. They just looked into one another. Just looked. "Uh, hi?" Syaoran attempted to say, waiting for a reply. When he got none, a tired expression fell over him. She was broken after all. "So I guess you're broken after all... " He whispered. She stiffened. He sounded disappointed. The words... sounded disappointed. He was disappointed with her. "B-Bro-k-ken?" She said questionably. She was broken? How was she broken? She stiffened even more as he heard the words "I guess I'm gonna have to put her back in the trash..." Trash? Why?

She looked into his eyes pleadingly. She looked scared, like a child. Syaoran was now the one who looked questionably. He knew that in some way she was not broken at all. She just needed some... help. Just some help with speech and she'd bring herself up from there. Uncertain, he smoothed the hair on top of her head. She closed her eyes. Soon, he became certain of his decision. He smiled and shook his head. "Y'know what?" He said, earning the persocom's attention once more "Never mind. All you need is a little help with your speech. It's okay; I'll help you."

"H-Hel-lpp?" She asked. Suddenly she jumped close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head cuddling on his neck. He blushed again. Living with her was going to be hard. She pressed her body against his, deepening the color on his face. She felt happy. She knew that he understood. For a moment, she felt like a human herself, not a persocom with no feelings... he understood that she had feelings too. Looking back at him, she cocked her head to a side and gave a slight smile. Syaoran watched her cute movement. "Now I just have to give you a name..." He whispered wonderingly. She looked at him with deeper eyes, searching for the emotion in the ruby-earth eyes. She could scan the exact color, every single burnt-red hue against the deep chocolaty orbs. Her smile became just a little bit wider. A name? Something snapped in her mind. A name was... a way to recognize something. She was going to be recognized as something? Someone? "N-na-am-me?" She stuttered out. "Hai, a name." Syaoran replied.

He closed his eyes in thought. What was he going to name her? He looked at her... the tattoo on her arm. It looked somewhat like a cherry blossom. Cherry? No, he decided. Maybe... Sakura? Yeah, that's it. The name was nice. Syaoran reached out to her auburn tresses, his fingers twisting in the strands, feeling the satin-like locks against his hand. A smile tugged the corners of his lips. "I'm going to name you Sakura." He declared. Giving a slight wave with his other hand, he said "Hello, Sakura-chan, welcome home."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression. Sakura... that was her name? She liked it. It was really nice, and sounded sweet. She pointed to herself. "N-name... S-Sak-kur-ra?" She asked uncertainly. "Yeah, Sakura-chan." He said "That is your name." "Ch-Chan?" She questioned the suffix.

Syaoran sighed. He forgot to explain to her about suffixes. "Yeah. You say the person's name, then add -chan to it if you are close friends with the person, the person is smaller, or you care about the person. Sometimes you add -kun instead if the person's a boy, or is tough. You add -san instead if you don't know the person much, or the person's older than you. You can add -sama if you respect the person. You add -sensei if it's a teacher or doctor."

Sakura stared at him confusedly. Syaoran stared back with wide eyes. Did all that explanation go to waste? Slowly Sakura smiled as all the information dawned to her. She pointed to herself once more. "Name... S-Sakura..." She turned to poke him lightly. He stiffened at the touch of her finger on his chest and closed his eyes. "Me... Syaoran." Sakura poked him again, making him stiffen once more. "Name... S-Syaor-ran-n... s-sam-ma." She whispered, stuttering at the new words spoken.

"Yeah... Syaoran-sama sounds good..." He said, not really paying attention to the girl before him. Sakura smiled, satisfied with herself. She made him happy. Pressing her body closer, she got his attention. "S-Syaoran-sam-ma?" She said. Pointing to herself once more, then at the ground. "H-Hom-me?" She finished, that misty, innocent smile spreading over her lips once more. Syaoran smiled at her innocence. "Yeah, home."

Sakura did something of a squeal and closed the distance between them. She placed her head against his shoulder and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. What was a sigh again? Syaoran had sighed when he was disappointed, and she was sighing because she was happy... how can something be used in the same way for opposite things? She shook her head slightly. Why care about that now? "Syaoran-sama?" She asked once more, her breath soft and even against his neck. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked back. Her arms around his neck were enlaced tighter. "A-Arig-ga-to... A-Arigato Syaoran-sama." She answered, closing her eyes.

Syaoran smiled. "You're welcome, Sakura-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight hit Syaoran's face, while he groaned. "Oh damn." He muttered, shielding his eyes from the light. He swore he had shut the blinds, so why were they open? He tried to roll his body to the side, but felt something heavy against his chest, keeping him from moving. He looked down to see closed eyes and long amber lashes, a soft smile upon lush lips, and long matching hair cascading down a slender figure, the only article of clothing hiding the body from being naked was wet and clinging to every delicious curve. Syaoran gulped. At first his still half-asleep mind did not concentrate, and so he was ready to scream, until he finally processed all the information. She was Sakura, his... persocom. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and patiently. She angled her head up to his. He noticed that her eyes were different from human eyes. The pupils of her eyes were not black, but only a darker color than the color around it. "Syaoran-sama?" She questioned with a slight confusion tainted in her voice.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said lightly. "O-Ohay-yo... Syaoran-sama." She answered, feeling a light feeling come to her as he smiled as a response. "Yep, Good Morning... hey, did you open the blinds at night?" He asked, pointing one finger to the open blinds. Sakura blinked at it. "Blinds." She reminded to herself as she continued to look at it. "Hai." She said. She remembered looking into the large space she found as she looked out while parking herself in front of the large square-shaped figure that held an invisible barrier. What was it called again? _Window..._ She heard that word come from Syaoran the day before as he was going to sleep. She had asked the sleepy young man what things were, and he had answered them. She closed her eyes.

_"Syaoran-sama?" She asked as Syaoran was sitting on his bed, ready to sleep. He turned his sleepy eyes at her eager ones. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" He asked, while Sakura looked at him with confusion and eagerness at the same time. She pointed to the window. "What is that?" She asked, using some of the words he taught her. "A window." He answered simply._

_Sakura's long fingers touched the window, placing the tips against the clear glass hidden by the white blinds in amazement. What was the strange barrier that kept her fingers from going to the other side of the window. "What is that?" She asked again "Sakura touch, no see." She said with a broken language._

_"That's because it is glass. Glass is something you cannot put your hand through, but you can see through. It is transparent." Syaoran tried explaining. "What is t-tran..." Her voice trailed off at the difficulty of the word he had said. Syaoran chuckled. 'What is it?' She asked herself 'It's a... laugh.' Something humans did whenever they were happy or amused. "Transparent means you can see through." Syaoran explained to the confused Sakura._

_"Oh..." She nodded in understanding. "Well, Oyasumi Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, as he got into bed. Sakura looked back at him. "Oh-Oyasum-mi..." She stopped as she could hear Syaoran's even breathing as he slept. She gave a slight smile at the sleeping figure, then turned around to the so-called window. She again pressed the tips of her fingers against the glass, marveling at the simple yet complex beauty._

_The pitch-black sky was glittering with stars. Sakura looked wonderingly at it. The world was so amazing. Each little thing was so complex yet they called it so simple. Were they so used to this that they no longer cared? Shrugging her shoulders slowly, she looked back the fast-asleep Syaoran and smiled. He was so nice to her. She felt lucky to have him find her. She crawled to bed as well, resting her head on Syaoran's chest. She heard his even heartbeats give small and normally unaudible thumps. She felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out at a slow pace. Closing her eyes, she found it comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head on his chest. She had a home. She, who was abandoned not very long ago, now had a home. And a nice owner to go along with it._

_She put herself into sleep mode with a happy smile on her face._

_She was home._

"Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked uncertainly, waving at the faded eyes. Sakura blinked once and smiled. "Gomen ne, Syaoran-sama." She said, shaking her head slightly. "It's okay, I thought something happened to you." He replied, buttoning his work shirt. "Well, I have to go to work." He finished "Will you be okay here at home?"

Sakura smiled. "Hai."

* * *

**-TBC-**

Heh, yeah, I know... I could've done it much better... well, I didn't know what else to do! As you can see, Sakura does have a little speech problem, but that is expected because she was completely de-programmed. I decided to add a little cuteness to this chappie, so that is good... well, I guess this is where I leave you! Oh yeah, it will be soon explained why Sakura had black pupils before and now they're only a darker green...

Bye-bye!


End file.
